


Cinderella Can Kiss My Ass

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Happy Holidays, You Bastards! [13]
Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Halloween, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Despite the fact that Kirk was essentially a gazelle walking into a lion's den, he didn't feel too thrilled so far. None of these so-calleddomsdidn't seem the least bit assertive or even took the initiative to approach him.**!!Happy Halloween!!**





	Cinderella Can Kiss My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> By the time you're reading this, I will have gotten my limited edition boxset of AJFA and will be obsessing over it for the next ten thousand years (weirdflexbutokay...)
> 
> Featuring a KEA era Kirk and a 1993 James. Requested by a lovely person who wanted more Hamfield, er... Hetmett? You know what I mean!
> 
> Also, sorry that my Halloween special was a day late but this was literally last minute and I actually had to work on Halloween so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tonight was Kirk's favorite night out of the whole year. Not just because it was Halloween, but also because the private club he frequented on lonely weekends was having a special for tonight only. He'd seen the flyer advertising the Halloween event weeks prior and figured what the hell? The guidelines were as followed: Subs get in free, provided that they're wearing the appropriate attire as described on the flyer, and it would be completely anonymous and at their discretion.

So Kirk picked out an outfit that would best accentuate his figure and spent the whole evening leading up the event getting ready. He took his time, drawing out the process of getting into the right mindset, and prepared. He took a shower, dried his hair, and made himself up. Kirk laid on a thick halo of eyeliner to and a dash of mascara to make his dark eyes pop more and even splashed on a nice coat of red lipstick. By the time he was finished, not a single curl was out of place and once Kirk was satisfied he adorned his attire for the night.

His weapon of choice was a classic lingerie look, but with a bit more leather. Kirk liked the way it looked, how it felt against his skin, and the sound of it whenever he moved a certain way. It was vaguely reminiscent of the outfit worn by Tim Curry in the Rocky Horror Picture Show, but Kirk liked to think his was a bit more _sexier_ if not sleeker. He laid it out before him on his bed and bit his lip in anticipation as he gazed upon every garment. This was always the best part.

Kirk picked up the first piece and squeezed into a pair of black lace panties that were once size too small. Afterwards, he strapped on a matching leather garter belt that hugged his waist impeccably. Kirk rolled on some sheer black stockings that went up mid thigh and attached the straps of his garter belt to keep them in place. Next he slipped into a pair of candy apple pumps and shimmied his way into a form fitting leather bodice that unzipped in the front. Kirk loved how it really brought attention to just how slender and delicate his body really is.

Once the ensemble was complete, Kirk stepped in front of his full body mirror and took a long look at himself. He ran his hands down the expanse of the bodice, eliciting that undeniable squeak of leather, and let out a soft chuckle. Further down, his fingers played at the hem of his sheer lace panties that left little to the imagination and caressed his thighs in long, slow strokes. Kirk couldn't help but squirm pretending that it was someone else touching him. He was absolutely dressed to kill and if he could fuck himself right now, he would.

But where was the fun in that?

 

He pulled up to the club at around ten o'clock and made his way around back to the real entrance. It was freezing outside in such a skimpy outfit, but he was about to get plenty warm once he was inside. He approached the bouncer who stood like a statue and declared himself a submissive. The guy took one long sweeping gaze up and down Kirk's body, sending shivers down the young man's spine (though that was most likely the temperature) and smirked.

“Coulda fooled me,” the bouncer remarked with a knowing grin. He moved aside and opened up the door for Kirk. “If you don't have a mask, one will be provided for you at the front desk. Enjoy your stay.”

Without needing to be told twice, Kirk stepped inside as the door was shut behind him. He stopped off at the front desk as directed and picked out a mask that fit perfectly with the rest of his outfit. It was a simple lace eye mask, but it was adorned with a pair of kitten ears and whiskers. He pulled it over his face and made his way down the winding, seemingly endless, dimly lit hallways in search for some fun.

Each hallway had a certain amount of rooms branching off of them. Most of the doors were closed, revealing only the explicit sounds of moaning, while other doors were wide open as if to welcome in spectators. Kirk wasn't too interested in stuff like that, though. He could get kinky on occasion, and getting gang banged was always a nice treat every once in awhile, but he was looking for more of a one on one. The _perfect dom_ , as it were. He certainly had a variety of options hanging around in the hallways, but none of them really stood out to him.

There was always that cursory glance here and there as they'd check each other out, and Kirk knew they were getting an eyeful of him, but nothing else really came of it. Despite the fact that Kirk was essentially a gazelle walking into a lion's den, he didn't feel too thrilled so far. None of these so-called _doms_ didn't seem the least bit assertive or even took the initiative to approach him.

That is, until he rounded a third corner to see a lone man leaning up against the wall towards the middle of the hall. In fact, the further Kirk walked down the hall, the more quiet it seemed. It gave him the sense that maybe he'd gone too far and wasn't supposed to be back here right now. He was about fifteen feet away from the man when he decided he should probably turn back and settle for one of the less exciting men milling around, but he didn't make it very far because the man noticed him immediately.

“Looks like the little pussycat is lost,” the man taunted, pushing himself off of the wall.

Kirk got a better look at the man the closer he got despite the hall being lit by dim red lights. The man (who was actually named James) was tall, massive even, in comparison to Kirk's lithe frame and he was definitely intimidating to say the least. His hair was long and blonde and Kirk could make out the facial hair that wasn't obstructed by the mask he wore. He was sporting a leather harness that was strapped across his chest and a pair of tight leather pants to go with it. Kirk stood there in frozen awe as the man's booted feet scuffed and thudded ever closer to him, like the wailing of a death knell.

“Are you lost, _kitten_?” James asked when he was finally no more than a few feet away.

“I think I'm right where I need to be,” Kirk replied.

“Is that so?” James challenged, taking a step closer to Kirk. He looked the kid up and down and thoroughly enjoyed what he saw. “What's the kitty cat's name?”

“Anything you want it to be _daddy_ ,” Kirk teased, attempting to be coy as he batted his lashes up at the bigger man.

“That's not what I asked,” James growled, crowding Kirk up against the wall in a flash.

It drew a surprised gasp out of Kirk, making James smirk triumphantly as the smaller man seemed to shrink under his overwhelming presence. Kirk was feeling that adrenaline pumping through his veins now, the likes of which the countless other men weren't able to elicit out of him. But this guy? Kirk felt truly and utterly powerless as this man pressed him up against the wall and boxed him in with a hand at either side of his head.

“I'll let you slide just this once, but any further disobedience _will_ be punished. No exceptions,” James warned as he got in Kirk's personal space. “Now, I asked you your name.”

“Kirk,” he said meekly, feeling the true power of this man solely through his presence and firm gaze.

“Alright Kirk, here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna take you into that room just across the hallway there and you're gonna do exactly what I say, when I say because you're a good little boy,” James explained, giving the kid a rundown of what he expected of him. “And you wanna be a good little boy for daddy, don't you?”

“Yes, sir,” Kirk answered promptly, voice cracking.

“You're already halfway there,” James congratulated in a mock praise.

He stared down at Kirk, loving the way the kid squirmed under him. Kirk was already panting, shaking even, as his nerves got the better of him and could tell that tonight was going to be a good night. He was so awestruck that he didn't dare move or attempt to speak out of turn for fear that James would punish him, but standing there wasn't helping him out any either because he was being yelled at immediately after.

“Well? Are you gonna make me wait all night?” James barked out, going so far as to slam his hand against the wall by Kirk's head to jostle some sense into him.

“I'm sorry daddy!” Kirk yelped.

He felt genuinely startled by the sudden shift in mood, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him feel absolutely _hot_. Kirk was already rock hard in his tight lace panties, no doubt embarrassing himself in front of such a formidable man like this guy, but Kirk had no shame when it came to stuff like this. He lived for the moment and didn't dwell on the repercussions of anxiety or the possibility of making himself look like a fool. This shit made him feel alive.

“Get a move on!” James ordered, raising his voice to make Kirk hurry up. Kirk walked over to one of the doors and turned back to James timidly as if to ask if this was the room. But it only served to make James grow more impatient. “Am I gonna have to open the door for you?”

“No, daddy. I can do it!” Kirk gushed nervously, feeling the weight of James’ growing irritation the more time he wasted.

Kirk reached out with a shaky hand and pushed the door open promptly, being shoved inside almost immediately as James was no longer in the mood to be kept waiting. The room itself was pretty standard for the most part. It didn't have any particular theme going for it, but Kirk figured that wouldn't hinder any of James’ plans for the evening. Kirk jumped when the door was slammed shut behind him and turned around to face his _daddy_ for the night. He stood perfectly still as James circled him like a shark, letting the bigger man get a real good look at him now that they were alone.

“Daddy's pretty little slut all done up for the night,” James said in a contemptuous tone that made Kirk's heart flutter. “Who were you gonna fuck tonight, baby?”

“No one, daddy. I promise,” Kirk swore, looking down at the ground in shame.

“Look at you! You're painted up like a whore,” James mocked. He grabbed Kirk by the face, squishing his cheeks together in one hand as he smeared Kirk's lipstick roughly. “Practically begging to be fucked by the first cock you can get your hands on.”

“I just wanted to be pretty for _you_ , daddy,” Kirk appealed, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Daddy wants to believe you, but he's gonna have to punish you a little first to build that trust back. Understand?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good,” James praised, letting go of Kirk's lipstick stained face. James walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, patting his lap as if to beckon the young man over. “Come lay across daddy's lap.”

Kirk complied, strutting his way over towards James with a seductive sway of his hips. He climbed into position, knowing what was coming next, and waited patiently for his first lesson to begin. Kirk made sure to arch his ass out more prominently to put it on display for James. This sentiment was acknowledged by way of James caressing a hand over the curve of his lace covered ass and cupping it tenderly.

“I want you to count out every time daddy spanks you, alright?” James said, kneading Kirk's ass gently before giving it a firm slap.

It drew a yelp out of Kirk and he was so caught up in the feeling of it that he forgot to start counting.

“I didn't hear what number that was,” James said in a cautious tone.

“ _One!_ ” Kirk said quickly.

He didn't dare test the boundaries of James’ resolve. Not when he was in such a powerless position.

“You gotta be a little more faster next time, baby. Daddy doesn't wanna have to tell you a second time,” James warned, using his other hand to grab a handful of Kirk's hair and yank on it.

“I'm sorry, sir.”

“Don't be _sorry_. Just do as you're told.”

Over the next couple of minutes, Kirk endured a good spanking, courtesy of James’ hand, and counted off each and every one of them. They weren't particularly hard, enough to leave a nice little sting, but it was fairly tame as James eased Kirk into it. Though, Kirk hoped that the man would get a little more rough with him as the night progressed. If the spanking was anything go by, Kirk had faith it would get better from here. But for the time being Kirk took his punishment, counting out each slap until he reached ten.

By the time James decided Kirk had enough, the smaller man was whimpering and wincing in discomfort whenever his ass was groped particularly hard. His cheeks were glowing red hot with irritation from a mixture of the abuse suffered at James’ hand as well as the lacey material being rubbed into his skin repeatedly. The lace made his skin prickle and itch, making Kirk wish that James would just take them off already, but James just patted him on the thigh as if to urge him to stand up.

“A bit of a rocky start, but you did well. You made daddy proud,” James congratulated, standing up to meet Kirk's timid gaze. “Do you know what little boys get for being good?”

“A reward, sir?” Kirk inquired nervously, praying that that wasn't a rhetorical question.

“Sexy _and_ smart,” James praised with an amused chuckle. James walked around Kirk slowly and pressed in close so that his mouth was right next to Kirk's ear. “Arms behind your back.”

Kirk complied without question, crossing his hands at the wrist as if he knew what was coming. James pulled out a reasonable length of rope and looped it around Kirk's wrists with ease. As he busied himself with tying Kirk up, James checked him out. His eyes lingered on the small shapely curve of Kirk's ass and drifted down towards his skinny stocking covered thighs. He tied some elaborate knot and pulled on his handiwork to make sure Kirk wouldn't be able to get free anytime soon. Once James was satisfied with the knot, he let go of Kirk's hands and stepped back in front of the young man.

“Is that tight?” James asked.

“Yes, sir, it is,” Kirk admitted, trying to fight against the knots just a little to test their integrity.

“Good,” James replied, loving the way Kirk feigned to wiggle free as he twisted his wrists in a futile attempt. “Are you ready for your reward, baby boy?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Bend over for daddy,” James ordered.

Kirk swallowed thickly past the lump that had formed in his throat and slowly approached the bed. He managed to lay down against the mattress on his stomach without much difficulty despite the fact that his hands were tied. He let out a breathy moan when his arousal brushed into the edge of the bed. Kirk was so turned that he was straining against the tight material of his panties to the point where it almost hurt. He could practically feel the lacey patterns imprinting on his dick.

James watched as Kirk wiggled his body further up the mattress so that his ass was perked up as much as it could be in this position. He saw the young man twist restless against the rope around his wrists and squirm with anticipation. Kirk could feel James’ heat the closer he got and shivered when he felt the brush of leather press into his backside. Kirk sensed the vague outline of James’ cock as the older man rubbed into him more firmly. James grabbed him by the hips and humped him from behind a few times, but it was really only meant to tease.

All of that would come in good time, but there was still something James wanted to do. He stepped back and kicked Kirk's legs apart as wide as they could go. James dropped down the his knees behind Kirk and began to slowly caress his hands up and down the length of Kirk's slender thighs, making Kirk's flinch under his touch. His trek led him towards Kirk's lace clad ass, revealing only the barest hint of skin to James as his palms came up to cup the taut muscles.

Ever so slowly, James trailed his fingers down each and every strap to his garter belt and undid them until there was nothing obstructing the access to Kirk's panties. The straps dangled uselessly from the leather garter belt, tickling Kirk's skin occasionally whenever they would brush against his thighs. James’ hands returned to Kirk's ass, but the young man was taken aback when James balled the material up in his hands and yanked.

A swift ripping sound filled the otherwise stagnant atmosphere as Kirk was jostled from his beached state, causing him jump in the best way possible. James had tore open Kirk's panties right down the middle to expose his cute little ass. James yanked and pulled on them a little more until he was satisfied. Or at least until enough of Kirk was bared for James to take advantage of. James grabbed a cheek in each hand and spread Kirk open. James took a moment to gaze upon Kirk's precious little jewel nestled away in secrecy before leaning forward to press his face right between his thighs before leaning in.

He can feel James’ breath hot and damp against his entrance and Kirk shuddered, knowing what was coming next. James leaned forward and swiped his tongue over Kirk's exposed hole, making the smaller man hum in delight. James does it again to bring about the same reaction, but more firmly this time, really delving into it to where he's almost breaching the resistance of Kirk's body with the tip of his tongue. All the while, Kirk is urging the bigger man on with the softest sounds. James is also making some noise of his own, but he used it in a way that sent vibrations undulating down Kirk's perineum.

James dragged his tongue over the tight ring of muscle, tempting Kirk to squirm and twist against his binds, only pausing every once in awhile to kiss or nip at the kid's thighs. The action made Kirk’s warm flesh quiver with excitement and his blood pump with adrenaline. The older man went to town of Kirk's ass, sucking and lapping all over the sensitive tan skin surrounding the young man's twitching hole, and smirked gratefully when Kirk's hips started to buck back onto his face. It caused James’ facial hair to scrape at the insides of Kirk's thighs, and even against his perineum, but the chafing burn it left behind was too delicious for him to deny.

But just as Kirk was really getting into and enjoying the feeling of James eating him out, the contact was all but gone in the blink of an eye. Kirk let out a frustrated little whine of disapproval, earning himself a harsh swat to his ass.

“Don't go and throw a tantrum or else daddy's gonna get upset with you, princess,” James warned, landing another slap to Kirk's backside just to make himself clear on the matter. “You don't wanna see your papa upset, do you?”

“Of course not, daddy,” Kirk whimpered.

The trembling in his thighs became more apparent now that he wasn't preoccupied with having James’ face between his cheeks, and strained to keep his ass hoisted up into the air. The bed and the heels helped a lot to position himself for James, but his legs were on fire from the lack of leverage he had with his hands. Luckily, his daddy was there to distract him once again when the tips of two lubricated fingers probed at his glistening little hole. Kirk relaxed noticeably, much to James’ amusement, and moaned when he heard the older man's deep chuckle.

“You're settling down now, aren't you sweetheart? Daddy finally knows how to get your attention, doesn't he?” James surmised, circling his fingers tediously around the rim of Kirk's entrance.

James pressed his fingers into the muscle until it gave way to the intrusion and accepted the invading digits. Kirk gasped sharply, lurching forward as James’ finger breached him in one fluid motion. The action made Kirk's cock rub roughly into the side of the bed. James enjoyed the response so much that he pulled his fingers all the way out and thrusted them them back inside to coax more emotion out of the lithe man. He went so far as to slap him a few more times on the ass as he fucked Kirk with his fingers.

Kirk let out a long and breathy moan as James’ fingers filled him up and loosened him repeatedly. The older man thrusted his fingers in and out of Kirk at a reasonable pace and scissored them for that extra little bit of stretch. And also to bring about that sweet little moan that perpetually stayed nestled in the back of Kirk's throat. Kirk pushed himself back on James’ fingers, whining for more as he softly whimpered _daddy_ over and over, until the older man appeased him with a third finger.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Kirk panted, sounding choked up when he felt himself stretching open even more.

“Yeah, that's it sweetie. Let it all out for daddy,” James cooed, rubbing his free hand up and down Kirk's ass. “You love it when daddy fills up that hungry little pussy of yours.”

He twisted, thrusted, and scissored his fingers inside of Kirk expertly, loosening him up as quickly as possible because his cock was beginning to throb painfully within his leather pants. Kirk could tell the older man was reaching his last shred of control because his ministrations were becoming more rough and jagged, less gentle and more incessant, as well as the telltale sound of shallow breathing. It was clear that James was getting hot and bothered.

“Fuck my pussy, daddy. I wanna feel your cock inside me,” Kirk begged pitifully, swaying his ass back and forth as if to tempt the older man. “ _Please_ , daddy.”

“ _Goddamn_ , you're so fucking sexy,” James swore under his breath, truly taken with much of a minx this kid is.

James could no longer deny or ignore the needs of the flesh, especially when he had a very obedient and eager boy squirming underneath him and completely at _his_ mercy. He clambered up from where he had been kneeling on the ground and poised himself directly behind Kirk. He rubbed his erection through his leather pants, relishing in the feel of it grinding into more sensitive areas, and quickly whipped his dick out. His patience was wearing thin and if his hands shook a little too much, James was thankful that Kirk couldn't see it.

James grabbed the complementary bottle of lube that accompanied each room and spread it along his throbbing member. James stroked himself gratuitously, making sure every inch was coated thoroughly before he gripped the base of his cock and brought it to Kirk's quivering hole. Kirk's hands fidgeted restlessly against the rope and his thighs trembled noticeably from a mixture of strain and excitement. James rubbed the head all over Kirk's slick entrance and wastes no time in breaching the boy's body.

A toe curling moan tore its way out of Kirk's throat as he was engulfed in the sensation of James’ cock invading him. His feet scrambled for purchase when his knees gave out slightly, but fortunately James’ strong hips helped keep Kirk pinned between him and the bed. Eventually Kirk was able to get his high heel covered feet back under him, though his legs weren't spread far apart anymore. Instead he squeezed them together tightly to make his body clench around James’ thick cock even more. An effort in which James could _literally_ get behind.

There wasn't much Kirk could do except lie there on his stomach and take it like the good, obedient boy he is, which prompted James to take matters into his own hands. He laid a hand against Kirk's right hip to steady him slightly while the other hand went to grip at the rope binding Kirk's wrists together. In this way, James could use the rope for leverage as he screwed the smaller man into the bed by the sheer force of his thrusts. And James passed no bucks as he started up a frantic and punishing pace that left Kirk a whimpering mess against the mattress. 

James fucked hard, _unrelenting_ even, but it was just the way Kirk preferred it. He didn't come to this part of town or this club for soft and slow and he certainly wasn't being _adventurous_ when he called James daddy. He was tied up and being fucked without protection by some stranger in a sleazy club on Halloween who insisted on pretending Kirk was his boy. Kirk came solely for _this_ and he was not disappointed in the least.

Sure, to become a member you had to be tested regularly, but there was still that underlying sense of danger to it all that Kirk lived for and this man was more than qualified to fit that particular bill. He even had the conviction to backup his status as _daddy_ by being firm, but fair. That much was true in the way he fucked Kirk roughly but also cooed sweet words of encouragement. Or how he spanked Kirl and immediately soothed it with a soft caress of his hand.

Soon the room was being filled with breathless moaning and the sound of skin and sinew colliding into one another, becoming just like all the other rooms Kirk had passed by on his trek through this establishment. But now he was living it and having the time of his life as he was ravaged like the whore he is. Kirk knew he was a whore. This guy knew it too. It was obvious in the way he was so eager to please and how he let it be known just how thirsty he was for it. Not to mention the blatantly revealing attire he chose to wear, and not just at this club. But that's another story.

Right now, all Kirk cared about was having his ass nailed by this guy's big cock until the cows came home.

James yanked Kirk back by his tied wrists, using every bit of leverage to force his cock all the way inside the young man every time. Most guys fucked fast and shallow, but James wasn't about that life. He made sure every single inch was coming in and out of Kirk at all possible moments, that much was apparent to Kirk. It was so much that the bed was starting the squeak from just the force of James’ hips slamming into Kirk's ass. James’ cock was even nudging into his prostate by now, a feat in which most men he's hooked up with had trouble accomplishing. But here was this guy pulling out all the stops and proving to him that tonight was a good idea after all.

Not much long after that and the two of them were starting to unravel. The moaning and grunting slowly dies off to be replaced by the sound of panting as they both concentrated on reaching their orgasm. There was nothing Kirk could do to alleviate the arousal trapped within the confines of what was left of his lace panties aside from James’ cock hitting his prostate. He strived off of the sensation as much as possible, even holding his breath to focus all his attention on the painfully euphoric stimulation.

It didn't take much for James to reach his own orgasm, seeing as how Kirk just had to lay there, but he made sure to stave it off for as long as he could until Kirk was right there with him. James snuck a hand down between Kirk's legs at one point and began to knead the outline of his arousal, using the lace to produce more friction. Friction that was decidedly delicious despite being a bit too rough when rubbed a certain way. But it did its job and soon enough Kirk was struggling to concentrate and keep his moans bottled up any longer.

The tension that had been coiled up in the pit of their stomachs snapped like a rubber band being pulled too far apart and came rebounding back as they collided together in one final hurrah. James had gripped Kirk's hip so tight that it would surely be bruised come sunrise, not to mention how sore his arms and wrists were from being tied up, but none of that was the least bit important right now because they had reached the pinacle of the evening with each other at the same time.

James gave a grunting wail of completion as he felt Kirk tremble around him and spasm uncontrollably, no doubt coming to the same conclusion. Kirk's cock gave a few pulsing jerks as he came inside his panties, ruining them even more as they became sticky and soiled beyond recognition. The feeling of ecstasy only seemed amplified when James shot his load deep inside Kirk's quivering channel with a final sharp thrust against his prostate. By the time both of them had calmed down enough to finally part, neither them remembered what exactly they had been doing prior to this.

But despite the momentary lapse in memory, James quickly untied Kirk after that and helped the young man to stand up on his shaken legs. Kirk swooned a little as he stood up too fast, but James caught him just under the arm to steady him. It also didn't help that Kirk was wearing heels right now, but luckily James wasn't the type of guy to fuck and run immediately after. So that was nice. Even when he undoubtedly looked like a trainwreck with his torn and soiled panties, his smeared makeup, and his stockings rolling down his legs.

But even the best of nights has to end eventually, like Cinderella and the ball. Any moment now and Kirk's carriage would turn into a pumpkin, so he figured he'd end it all on a high note.

“Thank you, _daddy_ ,” Kirk said in the sweetest voice as he leaned forward and kissed James on the lips for the first time that night.

He usually didn't do stuff like this after a hookup, especially in a place like this while they were wearing masks, but there was something about this guy and just the whole situation in general that was beckoning Kirk to just follow his heart for once. He expected many things, namely this guy getting disgusted and pushing him away after trying to kiss him without his permission, but what he didn't expect was the older man to smirk and pull him in a tender embrace.

“You're welcome, princess,” James murmured back, surprising Kirk by reciprocating the kiss.


End file.
